The present invention relates to an adhesive tape applicator for applying an adhesive tape to door sash frames of automobiles.
Conventionally, pillars and door sash frames of automobiles have been painted in black or other colors in order to improve their appearance. However, painting requires additional manufacturing steps such as masking. Painting has also been causing environmental problems of evaporation of solvent into the atmosphere.
In recent years, in order to solve such problems, adhesive tapes made of vinyl chloride and coated with an adhesive have been generally applied to door sash frames and the like. As shown in FIG. 11, an adhesive tape T comprises a base material TB having an adhesive layer TS on one side and a release liner TL covering the adhesive layer TS. The base material TB may be provided thereon with a transparent protective layer TP, if necessary. The base material TB is colored black or other colors.
However, the recent automobile designs include greatly curved door sash frames. Moreover, in some cases, some portions of the door sash frames are narrowed because of the process of curving the frames. When an adhesive tape is applied to the door sash frames of automobiles using an adhesive tape applicator, conventional adhesive tape applicators can not be moved smoothly along the curves, narrowed portions and the like. Thus, the adhesive tape may be deviated from the door sash frames.
In addition, although the application of adhesive tapes to door sash frames of automobiles is carried out in assembly line, conventional adhesive tape applicators require considerable time for positioning and setting the applicator on the door sash frames.
Since the application of adhesive tapes to door sash frames of automobiles is carried out in assembly line, an adhesive tape applicator which is capable of improving the appearance, manufacturing efficiency and quality of the door sash frames is desired.
Thus, the present invention provides an adhesive tape applicator which is capable of applying an adhesive tape stably and accurately and to provide an adhesive tape applicator which can realize improved operability and apply the adhesive tape at a high speed.
In order to solve the above problem, the present invention provides an adhesive tape applicator which applies an adhesive tape attached to a release liner to a door sash frame of an automobile while removing the release liner as the adhesive tape applicator is moved along the door sash frame and comprises a holding element which can slidably hold the door sash frame, the holding element comprising a guide element which slidably holds the door sash frame and guides the applicator and an elastic roller which presses the adhesive tape to the door sash frame.
The present invention also provides an adhesive tape applicator which applies an adhesive tape attached to a release liner to a door sash frame of an automobile which removing the release liner as the adhesive tape applicator is moved along the door sash frame, the applicator comprising a holding element which can slidably hold the door sash frame, the holding element comprising a guide element which holds the door sash frame and slidably guides the applicator and a pressing portion which presses the adhesive tape to the door sash frame, the guide element comprising nip rollers disposed opposite each other, at least two of the opposing nip rollers being on one side and one being on the other side, the opposing nip rollers being supported so that they can be moved towards or away from each other and resiliently urged in a closing direction.
The guide element preferably comprises nip rollers disposed opposite each other, at least two of the opposing nip rollers being on one side and one being on the other side.
The opposing nip rollers are preferably supported so that they can be moved towards or away from each other and resiliently urged in a closing direction.
The holding element comprises a pair of opposing holding pieces, a first holding piece and second holding piece, which are preferably supported so that they can be moved towards or away from each other in the opposing direction and are resiliently urged in a closing direction.
The holding pieces preferably comprise the pair of opposing first and second holding pieces. The second holding piece preferably comprises the elastic roller and a tape supply guide which is disposed on the side opposite the pressing side of the elastic roller and guides the adhesive tape in the applicator sliding direction.
The elastic roller is preferably provided slidably in the axial direction of the elastic roller. A guide roller which elastically contacts the door sash frame in said axial direction and keeps the elastic roller in a fixed position relative to the door sash frame is preferably provided.
The tape supply guide preferably comprises a holder which slidably holds the adhesive tape. The holder preferably has a swingable plate which is resiliently urged in the direction to cover the adhesive tape so that the adhesive tape does not come off the tape supply guide.
The tape supply guide is preferably mounted on the second holding piece in a positionally adjustable manner relative to the widthwise direction of the adhesive tape.
The holding pieces preferably has the following structure: it comprise a pair of opposing first and second holding pieces; on the second holding piece are fixedly mounted slide shafts which extend through the first holding piece and slidably support the first holding piece; a grip is fixedly mounted at the ends of the slide shafts; an urging member which urges the first holding piece towards the pressing direction described above is preferably disposed between the first holding piece and at least one of the grip and the second holding piece; and the first holding piece has a projection onto which the fingers of the operator can be placed.